


I Knew I Loved You Then

by proseccoandpd



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proseccoandpd/pseuds/proseccoandpd
Summary: "You know...you could tell me you don't want me to take it." My take on what happens after that 8x03 promo and on.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

_I Knew I Loved You Then_

_“What did the FBI offer you?”_

_“Joint level task force.”_

_“You know…you could tell me you don’t want me to take it.”_

Her words stopped him dead in his tracks. As he stood to leave the off the beaten path pub that she had chosen, that simple phrase made all the feelings he’s pushed down for years now come rising to the surface like a volcano ready to erupt.

Jay looked down at Hailey, with slightly glazed over eyes – was he tearing up, or was he buzzed; he wasn’t sure but as he met her blue eyes, those icy blue eyes that he could spend hours getting lost in, Jay sat back down.

“Hails…I…I’m happy for you.”

He hoped the small smile he put on his face was convincing. Hailey rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her blonde ponytail, a tell-tale sign of hers that she was growing increasingly frustrated. “Jay…thank you. But, we both know that’s not why I asked to meet here – for you to tell me you’re happy for me.”

Hailey looked across the small table and scooted closer in her chair, her kneecaps just grazing his, and locked eyes with him. Her and Jay spoke everyday while she was gone, more than once a day if she was being honest. Texting had turned into phone calls, which turned into FaceTime; the flirty conversations and the deep stares between them made her feel less lonely in that king-sized hotel bed.

As comfortable as it was, she knew she’d be much more comfortable in Jay’s bed, those thoughts getting her through her 4-week stint with the Feds. Her time spent in New York started out as a punishment for those lines she crossed in trying to protect Vanessa, but ended with Hailey gaining a new appreciation for the grid like city, and her GQ model esq temporary partner, OA.

Hailey, aware of knees against Jay, nudged him slightly to catch his attention. Jay, who was looking anywhere but at her, guided his eyes to her face, his breath hitching at the sight. She was resting her chin on the palm of her right hand, her left-hand fiddling with the damp label of her beer bottle, a small smirk on her face. A smirk he wanted to do nothing more than kiss off her gorgeous face.

“Hailey…I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

He laid his hand down on the table, just centimeters across from hers, he could easily brush his fingertips over hers if he really wanted to, and he really wanted to, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus with her small hand in his. Hailey looked down at his hand so close to hers, and again, shifted her upper body further over the table. The top four buttons of her signature plaid button down were undone, and if Jay were to look down, he’d be able to see the swells of her breasts just under the last button. And then he really wouldn’t be able to focus.

As she slid her hand to close the gap, her fingertips touching his, she looked up at him. “I want to know why you won’t tell me that I shouldn’t take the job.”

Little to Jay’s knowledge, she had already turned down the offer. As appealing as a joint level task force sounded, and as enticing as the paycheck was, Hailey knew she didn’t belong there, sitting behind a desk. She belonged in Chicago, in her windy city, but more importantly – she belonged with Jay, because deep down, Hailey knew that he was home.

It was a realization she had while they were facetiming on a cold, rainy night in New York. A realization she had as Jay laughed deeply as he listened to her complain about the pizza there, momentarily making her forget that he was in his apartment and she was in a hotel room, momentarily transporting her back to the cab of his truck, so much so that she looked to her left and almost expected him to be next to her. Almost.

And in that moment, she accepted it. She was in love with this man – her partner, her best friend, the man she would follow blind.

“Hailey.” She could listen to him say her name over and over again. He took a long pause before starting to speak again, and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He took her hand further into his own. “As your partner - I can’t tell you to pass up such an amazing opportunity. You were there for four weeks, you kicked so much ass that they already want you. And there’s no one who deserves it more than you.”

Jay gave her hand a squeeze. Hailey looked at him and nodded, signaling him to continue speaking. “But…as your best friend…this thing between us…I can’t bear to see you leave before we see what this is.”

There it was.

Hailey’s heart stopped, her chest got tight, and she forgot how to breathe. Jay Halstead didn’t want her to leave. Hailey squeezed his hand back and brought their joined hands to her lips, pressing a soft kiss over Jay’s thumb and pointer finger.

“Well…it’s a good thing I turned down their offer about an hour ago.”

She placed their hands down on the table, and stood up, grabbing her jacket off the chair and zipping it over those undone buttons of her plaid shirt, shielding her chest to the wind that was waiting for them outside. Jay, stunned, just watched her. He was frozen to the uncomfortable bar chair.

“Jay…” He snapped out of it and looked down at her, “You said you’d follow me anywhere?”

Jay nodded, zipping up his coat as well, as she took a step closer to him – his mind instantly flashing back to about this time one year ago, as she helped him get his coat over his sling and around his torso after Angela Nelson put a bullet through his chest, “Follow me home.” Jay pulled his wallet out of his pocket, threw down what he hoped was enough money to cover their tab, and followed Hailey out the door and into the cold. He reached out and grabbed her now cold hand, “I go where you go.”

With his other hand, he pulled her small frame into his chest, just now realizing how tiny she actually was, and how perfectly she fit against him.

Hailey wrapped her arms around him, one hand going around his neck as her other hand was still engulfed in his. She stood up on her tip toes, her lips just grazing his neck below his ear, and she felt him shiver – unsure if it was from the cold January air or her kiss. Jay tilted is head down to meet hers and kissed her temple, breathing in the smell of her hair against his face. Hailey lowered herself off her toes, and smiled up at him. She took her keys out of her jacket pocket and started her Jeep, anxious to get out of the cold and back to her place.

Jay threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer into his side, opening the car door for her as they stopped at the driver’s side. She climbed in, “See you in 20.” Jay winked back at her, “Couldn’t stop me.” The whole ride back to her condo, Hailey had a smile plastered on her face and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this light.

Jay Halstead, a man of little words but big emotions, admitted that he didn’t want her to leave. Grazing her lips across his neck and feeling him shiver made her body heat up in ways it hasn’t ever been before. She wanted to drag her lips across every plane of his body, if it would make him shiver against her like that again. Jay, following Hailey with every turn she made, was anxious and his palms were sweaty. He told his partner, his best friend, the woman he’s in love with, that he didn’t want her to go.

His lips ticked up in the smallest of smiles. Jay pulled in behind Hailey and shut his truck off, hopping out and walking up to the side of her Jeep. Hailey was just sitting there in the driver’s seat, seemingly lost in thought. He didn’t want to startle her, so he lightly tapped on the handle of the door, bringing her back to the present.

“You okay?” Jay looked at her as she opened the door to step out of her car, she seemed…nervous. Not a characteristic of Hailey’s that he was used to seeing. She rubbed her palms together and smirked, “I’m good, Jay. Let’s go inside.” Opening her front door, she walked in with Jay on her heels. She took her coat off and he grabbed it from her, opening her hall closet and hanging it up, just as he’s done the countless other times he’s been here, in her house, before.

But tonight, something feels different, as if the two of them have crossed some sort of invisible line, and they both felt the nerves like they never had before. Hailey walked straight to her kitchen and into the bar area, grabbing two tumblrs and her best tequila, she then made her way to her living room and turned on her automatic fire place. She had goosebumps, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the cold air or the man sitting across from her on the couch that was making her shiver.

Hailey poured them each a glass, and put the bottle on her coffee table. She tucked her legs under her, and angled her body to face Jay. Jay took the glass from her as she extended her hand to him, and brushed his fingers against hers. She locked eyes with him in that moment, and as usual, their eyes said more than their words ever could.

Jay opened his mouth to talk first, but was a little distracted as he caught Hailey in the glow of the fireplace, her blonde hair fanning down her back and the glow of the flame making her face glisten. Hailey was staring at him as he looked like he was about to speak, but no words came out. “Jay...” Her voice snapped him out of his trance, and he found his voice. “Hailey…why did you decide not to take the job? Before anything else happens here tonight, tell me why. Please.”

Hailey took in a deep breath, and shifted the tiniest bit closer to him. “As appealing as the task force was, and how flattered I am that they offered it to me to begin with, it’s not me. The bureaucracy, the paperwork, working behind a desk, the totem pole of people…it’s not for me. But…most importantly…you wouldn’t be my partner. And that means more to me than any task force and any amount of money. Jay…at the hospital last year, before your UC phone rang…I wanted to tell you something. But I took the phone ringing as some sort of divine intervention, and I pushed the words deep down. But now, I can’t bury them down anymore. I can’t see you every day, work with you every day, and I certainly couldn’t leave here without telling you, without knowing if you think the same.”

Jay had reached down and took the glass from her hands, as he noticed them start to shake a little bit. He could see her eyes filling with tears, a clean sign that she was holding onto these emotions for a long time and needed to get them out. Instead of letting her hands go, he held both of them in his own, and comfortingly ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her, “What were you going to say?”

She laughs a little, and he feels slightly less nervous, but still doesn’t let go of her hands.

“Jay, a year ago I would’ve told you that I was falling in love with you. That when I found you in that warehouse, and you were alive, I was so relieved. Now…now, I can tell you that without a doubt, I love you. And I’ve known it for a long time.”

She let out a big breath, after finally having said the three words to this man that she’s been dying to say for quite some time. Jay was just looking at her, smiling this wide smile. He dropped her hands and scooted closed to her on the couch, putting one arm over around her back and his other hand came up to cup her cheek.

“Hails.” She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, his hands always so warm. “I love you.” He angled her face to his, and leaned in closer to her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and when their lips met, Hailey swore she feels literal sparks. The kiss is light and easy, them getting to learn this new thing about the other one.

They stop when they need air, and Jay cups her face again so she can’t look away, “I’m so happy you’re not leaving me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - this one gets a little racy! Comments/kudos are loved and appreciated!   
> xo, S.

Hailey leaned her forehead against Jay’s, smiling and staring into his beautiful green eyes.

“Never.”

She titled her head and leaned into him, and their lips met for a second time. Hailey shifted herself on the couch to be closer to Jay, and he helped her, grabbing her hips and easily lifting her up so she was sitting on his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs.

Hailey felt her chest flutter, and let out a sigh.

Jay pulled back slightly, taking in her expression, a little out of breath.

“Okay?” Hailey nodded, smiling, “I uh…I’ve thought about kissing you for so long and now that I have…I don’t think I ever want to stop.”

Jay smirked his signature smirk, and pulled her closer to his chest, “That makes two of us.”

He closed the gap between them, and kissed her a little harder, almost as if he was desperate to taste her, to feel her lips move against his. Hailey met his desperation, feeling the same way he did, and opened her mouth to him, letting their tongues duel for the first time.

Jay slid his hands under her shirt, wanting to feel her warm skin under his hands, but tapped lightly at her hip bones before moving any higher, making sure what he was doing was okay with her.

She smiled against his lips, and nodded her head against his. Jay moved his hands up her torso, rubbing his thumbs over her ribs and slid his fingertips back down her sides. Hailey ran her hands up and down Jay’s arms, reveling in the way his muscles felt under her fingers.

Muscles that she’s seen take down criminals, muscles that she’s felt wrapped around her torso protecting her from a rainstorm of bullets, and now muscles that are holding her body to his and if she thought about it, she’s never felt anything better.

Hailey settled her hands on Jay’s shoulders, her fingertips toying with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Jay pulled away from Hailey and peppered kisses along her jawline, his left hand coming up to cup the back of her head while his right hand palmed her back, keeping her body flush to his own. Hailey let out a sigh and Jay took that as a cue to keep going.

He bent his head down and trailed his lips down Hailey’s neck, nipping at the soft skin there lightly and rubbing his tongue over those spots to soothe the sting. Hailey tilted her head to the left, giving Jay full access to her skin.

Her shirt was loosely hanging off her shoulder and Jay couldn’t resist littering the skin there with open mouthed kisses, pausing at the black bra strap resting on her shoulder blade. Hailey rolled her hips against Jay’s, causing him to let out a moan against her skin.

He slid his finger underneath the strap, pushing it down her shoulder so it hung off her arm with her shirt, and brought his lips back to kiss her skin where the strap left a mark. Hailey rolled her shoulder, pushing his head up. She brought both her hands to his face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheekbones, and leaned into him pressing her lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip.

Jay groaned into her mouth and gripped her hips tighter, wanting to savor the way she felt perched on his lap.

“Hailey,” he breathed out her name and she could listen to that sound for the rest of her life.

Her hands left his face and dropped to his waist, her fingers sliding under his blue henley. Her favorite henley of his; it hugged his torso in all the right places, it brought out the green in his eyes, and now, as she slipped it up and over his head, exposing his perfectly sculpted abdomen, she decided it looked so much better on her living room floor.

Jay lifted his arms up as she slid his shirt up and over his head, her eyes flitting down to the scar on his chest, her fingers tracing the raised skin there.

“No more of these, okay?”

He chuckled, bringing his fingers to the top of her shirt, slowly unbuttoning her plaid shirt, “I promise I’ll try not to catch any more bullets.”

He slipped the shirt down her arms, and tossed it behind him to join his own shirt, “But if there’s a bullet coming for you, and I can stop it, know that I’ll always take it for you.”

Hailey smiled and tilted her head, “Well hopefully that day won’t come, but I love you for that.”

She pressed her lips to his harder, signaling that she was done talking. Jay got the hint but first had to tell her one last thing before he planned on not talking either, “I love you Hails.”

She smiled and pulled away, kissing her way across his jawline and caught his ear lobe between her teeth, “Show me.”

That was all Jay needed to hear.

He slipped his hands under her thighs and stood up, Hailey wrapped her legs around his waist and trailed kisses down his neck, stopping to nibble at his taut, tan skin just under his ear, when she felt Jay’s fingers squeeze her ass and let out a groan.

She smiled against his neck, knowing she found one of the places on his body that made him let out that sound.

Hailey decided she’d gladly kiss every square inch of his body to find all the points that would make him let out that sound over and over again. Jay made his way up her stairs and shouldered her bedroom door open, not wanting to loosen his grip on her, getting lost in the feeling of her bare torso perfectly molding to his.

Hailey pulled away from his neck, placing her right hand on his shoulders for balance and reached her left hand up to her hair, pulling out the ponytail and letting her waves flow down her back. Jay felt his kneecaps hit the edge of her bed, and bent her down, letting her back hit the mattress gently. Bracing himself above her, he let his eyes roam her torso, taking in her toned, pale skin and the swell of her breasts at the top of her bra.

He bent his head down and trailed hot mouthed kisses down from the column of her throat to her belly button, and back up again, “You’re beautiful.”

Hailey lifted her hips against his at the sensation of his lips on her skin and felt a blush creep up her cheeks at his sentiment.

She scooted further up her bed, hooking her hands around his arms so he’d move with her. Taking advantage of her lifted position, he slid his right hand behind her back, fingers settling over the clasp of her bra, “Can I?”

Hailey looked up at him with glazed eyes, smiled and nodded. Jay undid her clasp with one hand and laid her back down, sliding the left strap down her shoulder and pulling it away from her body. He tossed the black lace bra to the side and brought his right hand up to lace with hers.

Hailey was hyperaware of how on fire her whole body felt, and he hadn’t even started to touch her. She felt him tangle his fingers with hers and arched up into him, letting him know that she was okay with him continuing on. He licked his lips before attaching them to Hailey’s neck, biting at her skin before travelling down. His left hand trailed up her side and cupped the underside of her breast, his thumb coming up to brush over her nipple, feeling the bud harden under his touch.

She arched her hips into his and wrapped a leg around his waist, keeping him close to her body. She could already feel Jay’s bulge rubbing against her, putting just the right amount of pressure through her jeans. Jay let his lips trail down her clavicle, over the swell of her right breast and his mouth covered her other nipple, letting his tongue swirl around before gently taking it between his teeth.

Hailey squeezed his hand and let out a moan, “ _Ugh, Jay_.”

Jay smiled against her, he could listen to her breathe out his name like that every night for the rest of his life.

Hailey placed her left hand on Jay’s bicep, squeezing as he made his way down her chest, making her nerve endings come alive. She ran a hand through his hair, pulling his head up and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

She unlaced their fingers and ran her nails down his chest, feeling every ab muscle under her fingertips, and stopped at the button of his jeans. She popped the button open and slid the zipper down slowly, letting her fingertips ghost over the hard tent present in Jay’s boxers.

She felt Jay bite down on her lower lip and pinch her painfully hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing her to let out a whimper.

Hailey dipped a few of her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and ran her fingers through the hair there before sliding her hand down his length and stroking him slowly, gently up and down. Jay pulled away from Hailey’s kiss and went back to trailing his lips down her neck when he felt her hand on him, “ _uhh shit, Hails_.”

Hailey dropped her right leg from around his waist so Jay’s hips could rest on top of hers and she could better reach him. Feeling him moan into her neck spurred her on, she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his dick already feeling the wetness gathered there and stroked him a little harder, her hand fully wrapping around his cock.

Jay dug his face into the crook of her neck, she was barely touching him but he felt like he was ready to explode.

Hailey felt him breathing harder into her neck and ran her right hand over his arm and up his shoulder, stopping at the base of his neck and kissed whatever part of his face she could reach. Her lips on his cheek brought him out of his dazed state and he gently took her left wrist in his hand, pulling him off her.

He stood up and kicked off his jeans, grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of her bed. Jay ran his hands up her denim covered legs to her waist, undid the button with one hand and pulled them off her, exposing her long, toned legs.

Hailey sat up on her knees and reached out for Jay, her arms wrapping around his shoulders pulling him to her.

Her breathing shallow, she looked up and locked eyes with him, “I need you.”

Jay circled his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to him and leaned his forehead to hers, his green eyes darker than Hailey has ever seen them, and now she knows it’s her favorite color, “You’re going to forget that anyone else has ever touched you.”

Hailey bit her lip and squeezed her body closer to his, making it hard to tell where she started and he ended. Jay kept his left arm wrapped around her torso, and nudged his right knee between her thighs, opening her stance to him.

Hailey felt herself quivering with anticipation as he trailed his right hand down her side, stopping at the lace waist band of her black lace thong. Jay slipped a few fingers under the band, feeling her warm skin there and pulled them out when he got to the center of her body.

Hailey was peppering Jay’s neck with warm kisses when she felt his fingers slide down her lace covered center, putting the slightest bit of pressure against her. She let out a moan into Jay’s neck and squeezed his shoulder blade.

Jay could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric and felt himself get harder. He kept stroking her through her panties, feeling her tighten her grip on his shoulders and hearing her sigh out for him. Hearing his name fall from her lips was now officially his favorite sound.

Keeping her body flush to his, Jay pulled her thong down the curve of her ass and pushed his knee further between her thighs. Hailey felt a shiver as she was exposed to the air, Jay bent his head down and caught her lips in a slow kiss. He brought his hand to her center and ran a finger over her opening, feeling how excited she was. He slipped one finger inside of her and slowly pushed his way through her folds, Hailey tossed her head back in pleasure and as Jay slid a second finger inside of her, she let out a loud cry, “ _Jay please…_ ”

Jay kept on with his movements, thrusting his fingers deep inside of her, continually hitting just the right spot. Not long after, Jay felt her legs start to shake and her knees buckle slightly, “ _Jay…uhh Jay, I’m gunna…ohh_.”

Jay kept his fingers inside her, “I know baby, let yourself go.”

He brushed his lips against her cheek and thrusted his fingers one more time, feeling her walls clamp around him and Hailey bit down into the skin of his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure.

Jay slid his fingers out of her and brought his hand to her chin, she could feel herself on his fingers as he guided her head to look at him, “Hi.”

Hailey smiled back at him, “Hi yourself.” She brought her hand up to smooth down her hair, as she felt Jay lay her down, and peel her thong down the rest of her legs.

He crawled over her stopping so their faces were inches apart, feeling Hailey’s fingers again play with the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down, allowing his very hard member to spring free. Hailey looked down and her eyes went wide seeing his length, feeling her desire pool again deep inside her. She took his dick in her hand and started to stroke him again, placing a palm on Jay’s chest, ready to roll him over so she could take her time learning his body, but Jay put his hand over hers before she could do anything, “Hails, baby please, I need to feel you.”

Hailey let out a breath and smiled up at him, “Okay.” She pushed her pillows to the side so she’d be able to lay flat, and he tangled their left hands together, taking himself in his right and angling himself at her entrance. Jay slipped into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to size. Hailey wrapped her arm around his neck pulling his weight down on top of her and gasping as she felt him stretching her.

She stilled for a minute and then wrapped her legs around his waist, arching into him, silently telling him she was okay for him to move.

Jay looked down at her, her hair fanned out around her and her chest rapidly rising and falling with her heavy breaths, “I love you.”

Hailey ran her hands through his messy hair, “I love you Jay.” Jay moved his hips slowly at first, feeling her slick walls around his cock. He quickened his pace when he felt her heels dig into his lower back, he squeezed her hand as their fingers were still tangled together.

Hailey was wrong before, this was the best feeling she’s ever had, feeling Jay buried deep inside her.

Jay grunted with each thrust, feeling her meeting him with each movement she made, he locked eyes with her, “ _Shit…you feel so good Hails_ ,” then dipped his head to circle his mouth around her hard nipple.

Hailey cried out at the sensation of his lips around her and his member deep inside her, “ _Ughh Jay, babe keep going_.” Jay grabbed her right leg from around his waist and placed it on his shoulder, the new angle driving him deeper inside her center.

Hailey’s back arched off her mattress and she let out a loud moan feeling Jay within her, hitting her spot that no one else has ever found. Hailey reached her hand down between their joined bodies and cupped Jay’s balls in her hands, lightly squeezing and rubbing her thumb along them, Jay bucked harder into her, “ _oh fuck…Hailey ughh_.”

She felt his thrusts become erratic and she slipped her leg off his shoulder, rolling them over before Jay could stop her again. She unwound her fingers from his and placed both hands on his chest for balance, she rolled her hips against Jay’s feeling him still deep inside her.

Jay sat up and pulled her into his lap so her legs wrapped around his waist again. With one hand in her hair and the other on her hip, he thrusted again, syncing his own with Hailey’s and they locked eyes. Dark blue met dark green, Hailey let out a sigh as Jay hit her spot again, Jay dropped his head and groaned as she rolled her hips against his.

They exploded together, Hailey rolling her hips softly against Jay as he came down from his high. He lifted her off his lap and laid down, pulling her body on top of his.

She slid to the side and cozied up under his arm, “Wow.” Jay laughed at her sentiment, and wrapped his other arm around her body, “You’re incredible.”

Hailey kissed his chest and let out a loud laugh, “This was better than anything I might have conjured up in my mind.” Jay wiggled his eyebrows at her, and lightly pinched her sides, “Oh, so you’ve thought about me naked before?”

Hailey placed her hand on his chest as if to push him away but let it rest there, “Shut up!”


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey rolled over, and reached out for him but was met with an empty space. She sat up and glanced at the clock, _6:45am._ Hailey chuckled to herself, she should’ve known Jay would be awake already. She stretched her arms over her head, feeling a little sore, but so blissful.

She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a matching navy-blue sleep set. Hailey developed a large appreciation for delicate sleepwear, since her days were spent in Kevlar and beanies most of the time.

She padded downstairs to find Jay leaning over her kitchen counter, the smell of fresh brewed coffee wafting through her nose. He turned around hearing her footsteps, giving her a lazy, sleep riddled smile “Morning,” holding his arms open for her.

Hailey walked into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his torso, “Good morning,” she kissed his chest lightly. As she pulled her head away to look at him and his sleepy appearance, she realized how small she was compared to his stature and had to tilt her head almost all the way back to meet his eyes. “Coffee’s almost ready.”

Hailey went into her fridge and pulled out Jay’s favorite creamer, placing it on the counter next to him and took a seat on her barstool. Jay placed a steaming mug in front of her, and sat on the stool next to her. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, taking in her pajamas. “These are cute.” She smiled, “And so comfy.”

She angled her body into his and rested her feet on the legs of Jay’s stool, so her legs rested between his. Jay dropped his hand not holding the coffee mug to her knee, absentmindedly tracing patterns on her kneecap.

They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and enjoying the others presence watching the sun come up through her kitchen windows. Jay squeezed her knee and sat back in the stool, taking in her sleepy appearance. Hailey’s hair was a little messed up from his hands the night before, but as she sat there, with no makeup on and eyes shining as the sun bounced off them, Jay suddenly realized how comfortable this was, not at all awkward or weird, considering that they had just spent their first night together.

Hailey caught him staring, “Do I have something on my face?” She ran her hand over her face just in case, and Jay chuckled, “Not at all. I just realized something.” Hailey raised her eyebrows at him to tell him to continue speaking, “This just feels right. It’s not weird or tense, it feels like we’ve done this a million times.”

Hailey smiled up at him, “Well...technically we have. It started out as our _thing,_ we just added the kissing and the other things this time.” Hailey felt her cheeks flush as she recalled the night prior.

Jay smirked at her, “The _other things_ were pretty amazing.” He stood up and pressed his lips to her temple, taking their empty cups to the sink. Hailey stood and stretched her arms above her head, “That’s one word to describe it. But you’re right, not weird. Just feels nice.”

She sent him a smile and was about to say something, when her eyes caught the clock on the stove, _7:45am._

“We have to get ready for work.” Jay groaned, “Can we just not go?” Hailey let out a loud laugh, and Jay knew that her laugh was now officially his favorite sound.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “As much as I wish that we could stay here, I don’t think Voight would be pleased that his only two detectives decided to not come to work.” He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her body flush to his, “Well if we can’t stay here, we can at least help save the planet, save water and shower together.”

Jay wiggled his eyebrows at her, and Hailey stood on her tiptoes to give him an easy kiss, “Sure, because you’re super concerned about the planet and saving water.” He lifted her up with one arm and bopped up the stairs to her bathroom, Hailey laughing the whole way up. Jay turned on the hot water and pulled her into the glass stall.

Hailey and Jay took their own cars to the district, so as not to alert any of their co-workers to the new development between the two of them.

She was halfway up the steps when she heard Platt’s voice behind her, “Detective Goldilocks!”

Hailey took a deep breath in, and turned around, smiling at her desk sergeant. “What’s up, Sarge?” Platt eyed her up and down, and Hailey suddenly felt very exposed.

It was as if Trudy had x-ray vision and could see the trail of kisses Jay had left down her torso earlier in the shower, through her tan colored sweater.

“Am I going to be receiving any more of your fan mail, hm? I really don’t appreciate trudging up and down those stairs all day.” Hailey chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Nope! No more fan mail for me. Officially declined the FBI’s offer last night.”

Platt’s face softened, “Well…good. I’m glad to hear it. I guess you don’t actually like nice suits.” Hailey looked at her, with a confused expression. “What?” Platt smirked, “Take it up with Chuckles up there.” Platt waved her off, and Hailey buzzed in, ascending the rest of the stairs to the bullpen.

Hailey took a seat at her desk, settling in and turning on her computer, checking emails and saving files before the craziness started for the day. Jay came around the corner a few minutes later, also settling into his desk.

He looked across the way, and wiggled his eyebrows at her, all of a sudden feeling very thankful that he would be able to keep looking across his desk and see her perfect face across from him. That earned him a smirk and an eye roll, but making Hailey feel even more confident in her decision to decline the FBI and stay in Chicago, to stay with Jay.

Slowly but surely, the rest of Intelligence clambered up the stairs, Adam, Kim and Kevin taking their seats and chatting quietly amongst themselves. It was Friday, and all five members of the team were hoping for a slow day filled with paperwork so they could head out a normal hour and enjoy the weekend. Voight was called into meetings with the Superintendent all day, so the group was left to fend for themselves.

Around 11:30, Hailey stood and stretched her arms over her head, working to get the kinks out of her neck from looking down for so long. Jay glanced up, hearing her chair slide from underneath her desk, catching a glimpse of her torso as her arms raised above her head.

Thoughts from their shower earlier that morning flooded his mind, the piece of skin exposed reminding him where his lips trailed off to, how Hailey guided his head to exactly where she needed him.

Jay stood as well, catching her eye, and nodding towards the break room. She walked around her desk and headed to the kitchen area with Jay right behind her, oblivious to the curious eyes of their friends.

Kim smirked watching the two disappear around the corner, Kevin caught her glance and the two smirked at each other. Jay and Hailey thought they were sly, but their co-workers all had eyes. Adam looked up from his own pile of reports, seeing Kim and Kevin snickering, “Bets on if they’re makin out in there? It looks like the mysterious white box is gone from her desk.”

Kim jerked her head around, also noticing the box had disappeared, “Oh. Wow. I wonder…if she took it…” Adam popped up, “Well, darlin…let’s go ask her hm?” The three of them stood and made their way to the break room.

Jay was pouring coffee into mugs for him and Hailey, since neither one of them slept all that well, but neither were complaining about the reason why. Knowing that the other three officers were knee deep in reports, Hailey took her moment of opportunity, leaning into Jay’s back, wrapping her arms around his waist, her fingers slipping under his maroon v neck tee, dancing over the warm skin there.

“Hurry up with that coffee, I can barely keep my eyes open over here,” she rested her cheek against his back, feeling his muscles moving as he made each of their drinks to their liking. “Yes, Hails, it’s coming.” Jay smirked at her impatience, but loved the way she melted into him, still relishing in how her body was seemingly made to fit with his own.

“So, Platt mentioned something about nice suits earlier, and how I don’t like them. While she’s right, I _do_ hate them, what did she mean?”

Kim held up a hand as she peered through the blinds, signaling Kevin and Adam to stop talking and take in the sight before her. It was everything they all were waiting and hoping for. They looked at Jay smile down at Hailey, taking her right hand into his, turning her to face him and handed her the coffee, bending down to give her a quick kiss.

As he pulled away to answer her question about nice suits and looked up, he saw them through the window, all looking like children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Hailey followed Jay’s pointed gaze, and turned a very bright shade of red as she realized they’d been caught.

Adam fist pumped, “YES! Pay up people. PAY.UP.”

Kim rolled her eyes and Kevin shook his head, both reaching into their pockets to give Adam his rightfully earned cash. Hailey balked at the exchange and made her way to the door, swinging it open, “You bet on us? What were the terms?”

Jay followed behind her, interested in hearing how Adam, of all people, won this. Adam cockily walked to his desk, plopped down on his chair and threw his feet on the desk, “I said that it would take a job offer from the Feds for these two lovebirds to get their heads out of their asses and realize what we’ve all been seeing for years now.”

He nodded over to Kim and Kevin, “These two over here, said that you’d have a grand ol airport reunion. Clearly, that came and went.” Hailey nodded at Adam, agreeing with his thought process. Jay shook his head and let out a laugh, “Well Ruz, first rounds on you tonight since we got you quite the pay up.” Adam pumped his fist in the air again, “Damn straight.”

The rest of the afternoon slowly ticked by, each member of the unit making significant ground on their mountains of paperwork. The clock struck 6pm, and one by one the glow of their computers went black, and they each flew down the stairs, eager to get to their respective cars before they could be called back into the building for whatever case may cross their paths.

Jay and Hailey hopped into his truck, “We’ll come back for yours later, that okay?” Hailey nodded at him, wiggling into the comfort of his heated seats, “Or maybe tomorrow. We’ll see.”

Hailey sent Jay a smirk and Jay winked back at her. She watched him skillfully back out of the spot with his left hand, as his right hand found its home on her thigh, his thumb rubbing circles against the denim of her jeans. Hailey rested her palm on top of his hand, her fingers rubbing along his pulse point on his wrist.

Pulling into the parking lot at Molly’s, Jay shut the car off and turned to look at her. “How long do we have to stay? All I really want is some dinner, and to pick up where we left off this morning.”

Hailey leaned over the console, her left hand wrapping around his neck, settling into the short hairs on his neck. “We’ll stay two hours, tops. And we have the whole weekend to pick up where we left off this morning.”

Hailey leaned into him, pecking at the skin underneath his ear, knowing that was one of the spots that made him weak, “Specifically, picking up where your tongue left off this morning.”

Jay leaned his head back onto the headrest and groaned, “ _Damn_ Hailey. I thought you loved me. You’re trying to kill me.”

Hailey pulled away, unbuckling her seatbelt, “I do love you. I’m just giving you a preview of what’s to come babe.” Hailey shocked herself at the slip of her term of endearment, Jay’s eyes locked on hers, but she dipped her head down, suddenly feeling sheepish.

Jay noticed her change in body language and guided his hand to her chin, prompting her to look at him, “Hails, _baby_ …I can’t wait for what’s to come.” Hailey scrunched her nose at Jay and smiled, “Let’s go. The sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave.”

Jay threw his arm over shoulders, no longer feeling the need to hide how he felt about Hailey, they crossed the street and made their way through the front door of Molly’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love so far on this little idea of mine! Truly makes me so happy! Hope everyone is alive after Wednesday’s episode. I can’t stop watching those last 5 minutes!
> 
> xo, S. 

Hailey and Jay settled into the booth in a back corner with the rest of the group, as they waited for Adam to come back with the first round. Beers all around and a round of tequila shots to celebrate, as Kim said, “two lovestruck idiots who finally pulled the wool from their eyes.” Everyone raised a glass to that.

As Hailey and Kim were engrossed at something on Kim’s phone, and Adam and Kevin were caught up about the score of last night’s basketball game, Jay sat back in his seat and took in the sight before him. He had his hand securely on Hailey’s kneecap, her fingers laced through his. His friends were all around him, and Jay truly felt content for the first time in a long time. He got lost in his thoughts for longer than intended, as he felt Hailey squeeze his thigh and gently call his name, “Jay?”

He snapped back into it and turned his head towards her, “Sorry Hails, got distracted.”

She smiled, “Everything okay?” Jay nodded, “Never better.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair as he whispered into her ear, “Have we stayed long enough?”

Hailey glanced around, taking in the view in front of her. Kevin had left the table and was chatting it up with the new paramedic at 51, Mackey. Adam and Kim were huddled in the opposite corner of the booth, flirting and caught up in their own world.

She turned her head and caught his lips in a chaste kiss, “I don’t think anyone will miss us.” She pulled out a few bills to cover what she and Jay drank, and tapped Jay for him to slide out of his end. Jay was reaching into his jacket pocket to grab his wallet when he saw her put the bills down, “Hails, I got it.”

Hailey shook her head at him, “I’d rather you pay for drinks when we go out alone, just us.” Smirking in his direction, Jay picked up on what she was putting down. “You mean, when I take you on the date that you deserve.”

She smiled wide and scrunched her nose up at him, “Exactly.” Reaching her hand out again, she pushed him a little harder, so he would slide out of the booth and they could make their escape unseen by their friends.

Jay stepped out of the booth and reached behind him to lace his fingers with Hailey’s, he tugged her to the door before anyone could stop them and they stepped out into the cold night air, ready to get back to Hailey’s place to continue what they started earlier that morning. 

* * *

Hailey was sitting on her couch, wearing Jay’s tee shirt, watching him in her kitchen. He was putting their pizza on plates, and as he was padding around her kitchen, Hailey couldn’t help but stare. She’s seen him countless times without a shirt on, but now, in her kitchen, with only sweatpants hanging low on his hips, it felt like a new level of intimate.

Jay, feeling Hailey’s eyes on his, looked up at her, “See something you like?” Hailey waved her hand at him, “Ehh, maybe.”

Jay chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully at her, “ _Maybe?”_

She got up from her spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen to help him carry their dinner in, letting her hand graze his lower back as she passed him.

Jay reached out for her, and pulled her body into his, gently pressing her against the edge of the counter. “Well, I see something _I_ like.”

He pressed a kiss at the edge of her lips, his left hand tracing her collar bone. Hailey smirked against his cheek, “And what’s that?”

Jay pressed his body harder into hers, moving his lips to the other side of hers, “You.” He pressed another kiss below her ear, “in my shirt.”

Hailey sighed into him and squeezed his forearm, “Jay.” He smiled into her neck, feeling her squeezing his arm, “Hails.” He ghosted his lips over her jawline, gathering her hair and pulling it to one side, letting his fingers get lost in her curls.

She let out a louder sigh as he massaged his fingertips into her scalp and bared his teeth on her exposed neck. “Pizza’s getting cold.” Hailey felt him shake his head slightly, running his tongue over the spot where his teeth just were, soothing the bite.

He pulled away slightly, bringing his mouth up to her ear, “I’m suddenly not so hungry.” Hailey pulled back from his grip slightly, leaning her back further against the counter and putting her palms on his chest.

“As much as I love this, nobody likes me when I’m hungry.” Jay opened his mouth to counter her statement, Hailey laid two fingers against his lips, “Not even you.” Jay chuckled and nodded, “I could never not like you, _but_ hangry Hails is not it.” He pressed a kiss to her fingers and pulled his body off hers, Hailey turning around and grabbed their plates, making her way to the couch.

As Jay left her house Sunday night with the promise of coffee, a pick up the next morning and a deep, long kiss goodnight, Hailey stared out the window watching him leave. She was overwhelmed at the rush of emotions she was feeling – happy, sated, and a little sad as she turned around and took in her empty house. She moved into her living room, seeing Jay’s shirt on the floor from the night before when he pulled it off her, and bent down to pick it up. She brought it to her face and inhaled the scent that was perfectly and uniquely _Jay –_ woodsy, citrusy, a little minty. She balled the shirt up in her hands, shut off her lights downstairs and moved upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

The weekend went by much too fast for both Jay and Hailey’s liking, as Jay pulled into the rollup, pausing at the front gate to let Hailey out, “I have to pull all the way in to get the tags updated.” Hailey nodded, grabbing her coffee from the middle console, taking a quick look around, and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. “See you in there.” She sent him a smile and hopped out of the truck, making her way through the back entrance. Before she could close door, she heard Jay’s voice, “Hails.” She turned around, smiling back at him, “Jay.” He leaned over a little bit, “You. Me. RPM. Tomorrow night, 8:30.” Hailey couldn’t contain the smile that continued to spread across her face, “It’s a date.”

After settling in and checking her morning emails, Hailey made her way down to Platt’s desk to grab her subpoenas for the week. Platt looked up when she heard Hailey tap at the desk, “Upton.” Platt looked at her over the rim of her glasses. Hailey smiled and accepted the documents Platt slid over to her, “Morning Sarge.” Platt took her glasses off and seemingly gave Hailey a once over, “Someone’s chipper this morning.” Hailey shrugged and smirked slightly, her blue eyes sparkling, “Had a good weekend.”

Before Platt could answer, the metal gate flew open, hitting the brick wall and Hailey looked over to see her co-workers, Jay included, flying out of it and down the stairs. Jay handed Hailey her vest, “We gotta roll.”

Hailey grabbed the vest from him and turned on her heels, following Jay out the door and to his truck. She hopped in the passenger side of his truck and secured her vest, reading over the file Jay grabbed for her on his way out. “Is this a domestic gone bad? This guy, Thomas, has no sheet, clean as a whistle until right now.” Jay shook his head, “Not sure. Voight got a call from Miller saying we were requested to go down there. Apparently, this guy and his wife are in the middle of a nasty divorce and the wife wants to take the kids across the country.” Hailey nodded, pulling at her vest a little tighter, and made sure Jay’s was secure as well, as he sped over to the scene.

They arrived, and were immediately swarmed with blue lights and hostage negotiators. Voight came up to Jay, “Grab your sniper rifle. Find a roof on the left side of the street, be ready to shoot when ordered.” Jay and Hailey shared a glance, he discreetly reached down for her hand, gave it a tight squeeze and bounded across the street, meeting with the swat team to coordinate with them. Hailey was left with the rest of Intelligence, who were gearing up and waiting for instructions. Hailey strapped the holster to her thigh, making sure extra bullets were secure.

After receiving their orders from Voight and the negotiator, the group split up. Hailey and Kevin were sent to breach the back door while Adam and Kim, along with half a dozen other officers, breached the front door. Jay found his place on a roof across the street, watching as his team broke off, more specifically watching Hailey and Kevin creep around the side of the house. Jay felt emotion bubbling up in his chest as he watched them disappear around the side, most likely having found the back door. _He_ should be down there, _he_ should be protecting her 6. Kevin was great, and knew he would protect Hailey but he still had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t shake.

Kevin went through the back door first, quietly, motioning for Hailey to follow him. They were to remain silent until the other half of their team came through the front door. Noise was coming from the floor above them, footsteps pacing back and forth. Then banging, followed by the unmistakable cry of a child. Hailey looked at Kevin, before whispering into her ear piece, “Sarge, it sounds like Thomas has a kid up there, maybe more than one. We’re hearing banging and heavy footsteps.”

Jay’s ears perked up at the sound of Hailey’s whispered voice and his stomach clenched tighter. _Wait, Hailey. Wait for them to breach the front._

Kevin and Hailey waited on baited breath for Voight’s order, “Front door, hold.” Jay’s heart sank. _No, no. Let them go first._

Voight continued, “Hailey, Atwater, clear the ground floor. Then go upstairs. Tell us when you’ve made it up there.” Jay couldn’t breathe. _Shit._

“Halstead, you have a shot?” Jay angled his face to look through the scope, “Sarge, I see him. Second bedroom, northwest corner. No joy, he keeps pacing end to end.”

Hailey and Kevin crept their way upstairs, Kevin letting the team outside know they made it up. Hailey heard Jay when he noted Thomas and the crying child were in the northwest corner bedroom. She focused her eyes, and saw a strip of light, putting her hand on Kevin’s shoulder to indicate the direction she was looking in, he nodded at her, and they began their way down the hall.

Jay was anxiously tapping his fingers on the edge of the roof, waiting to hear anything from Hailey or Kevin. Kevin’s voice boomed through the ear piece, “Chicago PD.” He instantly put his eye to the scope, watching for his shot, watching for Hailey.

Thomas raised his gun at Kevin and Hailey, Kevin instinctively taking a step in front of her. Hailey’s voice came through their ear piece next, “Look man, make this easy for yourself. Let the kids out of here and you and me, we can talk about this.” Through the scope, Jay could make out the offender waving his gun at Hailey. His finger twitched on the trigger, still unable to get a clean shot.

On the outside, Adam and Kim watched as Voight and the hostage negotiator argued about the team breaching the front. Voight’s voice carried, “NO. You are not breaching the front and spooking this guy further. Two of my guys are in there.” The negotiator ignored Voight, to everyone’s shock, and his team went through the front door. Adam and Kim stayed rooted in their place, looking at Voight for their next move.

Then they heard gunshots echoing through the house. Jay’s heart sank. _Hailey._

Inside, Hailey and Kevin heard the front door being slammed in. They shared a worried glance, as they almost had Thomas standing down, ready to talk and let his kids out of the house. Before they knew what was happening, they heard the cocking of Thomas’ gun.

Hailey caught the little girl in her peripheral vision, scooting away from her father, and staring at Hailey. Not wanting the girl to catch one of the flying bullets, Hailey side stepped. Kevin saw what she was doing and continued to scream at Thomas, to put his gun down.

Voight called for Jay through the ear piece, “Halstead. You get a shot, you take it.” Jay braced himself, squaring his shoulders and focused his right eye through the scope, “Copy.”

Thomas noticed Hailey moving, and pointed his gun at her, “HEY. Stop moving.” Hailey lowered her gun, keeping it in her hand and raised both of her hands. “Man, do you want your little girl to get hurt? I’m trying to get to her. Let me get to her.” Hailey heard Jay’s voice in the ear piece, “No joy Upton, I don’t have a shot.”

She was pleading with the offender with her eyes, to let him get his daughter to a safe place. The swat team breached the bedroom, Kevin screaming at them to stand down, Voight bounding through the group of cops to get to Hailey and Kevin, with Adam and Kim on his tail.

Voight yelled an order over the negotiator, “Hold your fire.” As Hailey made her way closer to the little girl and motioned for her to come over, she heard a bullet and looked up, surprised to see Thomas had lowered his gun and was ready to stand down.

Then she felt it. The pain seared through her side. She saw white in front of her eyes, and she fell to the floor.


End file.
